In the Pouring Rain
by AthenaWoods
Summary: It's pouring. It's cold. They both are drenched to the core. Yet they both can't move. As Harry desperately tries to confess his feelings, Ginny can only watch his fumbling worriedly. But what he does say, makes Ginny the happiest woman alive. One-Shot. Very Fluffy. A nervous Harry!


It was ridiculously cold. Ginny shivered violently as she draped Harry's jacket over herself and pulled it tighter around herself. Her hair was wet and her breath came out in small gasps. She was walking really fast. Trying to anyway. As fast as a mortal can in really high heels. And Harry was trailing behind, looking downright anxious, his brow furrowed in that cute way it did when he was worried.

Their little date had gone on pretty well in the beginning. Perfect dress. Perfect hair(which was now definitely ruined). Perfect food. Perfect restaurant. And well...Perfect Harry. Except by the end of it, Harry had been extremely fidgety and very distracted. He had hardly contributed to the conversation. Although he always said that I did most of the talking and he usually listened...which was actually true but completely beside the point.

And if he could just hurry up! He could at least try to make them not look like drowned chickens by the time they reached home. But her irritation aside, she really was worried. He was never so jumpy...

Maybe except the time he had tried to give her a surprise party. Or the time, he had told her he couldn't make it to their date because he had to save people. Naturally. Or when he thought she wouldn't want him to join the aurors. Or maybe the time when he decided...Well, Okay he was jumpy.

"Stop. Wait. Hold on" Harry said as he stopped in his tracks, the rain falling in sheets over him and his ridiculously drenched girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" she said, her eyes immediately searching his green ones which looked almost black. They were just a block away from her London apartment. And the weather in London had been horrendously unpredictable lately. What had been an innocent date with her boyfriend in the new restaurant around the corner had quickly escalated to 'Shit it's raining and we left our wands back home'.

"I...I think ...I want to..." He looked deathly pale and his dark hair was creating a stark contrast with his skin. He looked ready to pass out.

"What is it?" Ginny asked worriedly, stepping closer so now she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I need to tell you something" he said finally. He let out a deep shuddering breath and nervously ran a hand through his wet hair. He bit down on his lower lip and looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then suddenly looked away again. Ginny pushed her hair out of her face, which now looked dark red under the dim streetlight, and patiently waited for him to continue.

"It's just... I need to say...I..I...well" he averted his eyes and licked his lips. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Just say it." she said, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. His hand felt cold and calloused.

"I just want you to know...that...Well" He seemed to be struggling with himself. And his free hand kept nervously going through his hair. What exactly did he want to tell her?

Harry took a deep breath and seemed to be determined to say whatever it was he wanted to. "You are...I mean...I think that I...You." Ginny sighed. She thought he had finally found the nerve. She was wrong.

"Harry, you and I are soaked to the bone, I am probably going to freeze to death and my apartment's just around the corner. Maybe we can go-

"I love you."

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Sure, they had been dating for a year now. She was used to Harry confessing his feelings for her, without actually saying the three words of course, and he was very open with his affections. But right now? She had assumed that he was nervously telling her that he had to leave for 2 weeks on a mission or something.

Confessing that he was in love with her? Now that was new.

He finally released a shaky breath and continued, a faint pink covering his cheeks, "I love you. I do. I really do."

Ginny's heart was frantically trying to escape her ribcage. She was beyond happy. How many times had she dreamed of him saying those three words to her. She could probably dance without music right now. She could hardly hear what Harry was saying over the loud beating of her own heart. Funny, he seemed to have a lot to say suddenly.

"I mean, like, a lot. I really do love you. I have loved you for very long. I am very much in love with you. Really. I wanted to tell you but I...I don't know. Didn't seem to find the right time. Or place." He paused and with a nervous laugh said, "Although this isn't exactly a great location to confess undying love either. You being drenched and me making an utter fool of myself."

Suddenly he became serious again and said, "But I love-

"Harry!" He stopped his monologue and looked at her in surprise. Ginny's face was probably going to split from her wide smile.

"I love you too."

Harry's face broke out into his trademark goofy grin. The one he used when he was extremely happy about something. Like the time she said she loved his gift on her 17th birthday. Or when he was flying. Or when her mom made her special, home-made treacle tart and he got an extra piece. Or when...well you get the point.

"Really?" he said, his eyes looking greener than ever.

Ginny nodded and was about to show him just how much she loved him when he said, "Are you sure? You don't have to say it just because I did. I mean, I just needed you to know that I am in love with you. You don't have to-

"Harry?" said Ginny as she gently touched his stubble-covered cheek. Rivulets of rain water were running down the bridge of his nose and eyelashes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
